Soul
by alinmish
Summary: A girl that was in the woods can change the way the Cullens see the world. A new war is coming and this time help will come in different way than before. In a time of war can love be born? New creatures come out to play and the Cullens on wolf realize that there are more nightmares and fairytales that are true.


CHAPTER ONE

**APOV**

There was a girl running in the woods and someone, or rather something, was chasing her. The thing look to have a human like shape but it was almost like it was made out of smoke. While she look behind her to see how close the thing was her foot got caught in a root and she fell causing the thing too caught up to her, but before it took her away she looked up like she could see me and said just one word "help".

That was when I came out of my vision with a million questions going through my mind. Who was that girl and how could she know I was watching her in my vision? What was the thing that was chasing her? I knew I had to find her because I had a felling she was going to be important in our family, even though at the moment I didn't know what part in our future she was going to play.

When I came out of my vision I notice Jasper standing next to me asking me what I had seen, the good thing was that we were out hunting along so I didn't have to tell the others about my vision, after I explain to him what I saw he stared to thing what was the best way to approach the situation.

"Do you know where we can find this girl and at what time she was going to be in that part of the forest?" he asked

"It was getting dark and where I saw her isn't too far from her it will only take us a few minutes to get there that way we can find a place to hide to see when she comes?"

After seeing that I was completely sure about this we took of to find this girl. Jasper wanted to get the rest of the family to come and help us if needed because when I tried to look for the future all I saw was some kind of mist around us, so the only thing I could think of to save the girl was to carry her the moment see falls and take of running. The only problem was that we couldn't take her home without knowing who she was and where she came from.

After a few hours of waiting the sun began to set so it wouldn't be long until the whole thing began. We decided to take her deeper into the woods in the direction of the house in case something went wrong and we needed help from the others.

We heard someone running in our direction so we knew she was getting close, we were on top of where she would fall, the moment she felt we jumped off of the tree Jasper carry her and we took off running in the direction of the house without very seeing what was chasing her, the only thing I saw was a mist just like in my vision.

When we got close enough to the house without the others hearing us we stop. After Jasper put down the girl I got a good look at her for the first time, she was the same height as me, she had long hair almost to her waist, she had light brown skin almost the same color as the wolfs, she was pretty, It was clear that she wasn't from this country, she had the complexion of the people of South America. She look scared and tired and her clothes were a little torn on places.

"Thank you so much for saving me I don't know what would happened if you didn't find me in time" she said, she had some kind of accent.

"It wasn't a problem, but if you don't mind me asking who are you and what were you running from?" ask Jasper at the same time of sending waves of calm so that the girl would feel more at ease with us.

"Sorry I should intrudes myself. My name is Alma or soul in English now if you don't mind me asking what your name are"

"My name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper"

"Well thank you again for saving me, and the thing that was after me was a lost soul or as you would called a ghost my father has send some of them to find me. The good thing is that they can't be near vampires so for now I'm save"

After she was done talking I wonder if she was joking or not and how did she know that we are vampires.


End file.
